Motor vehicles using electric motors to steer vehicles, including electric motors providing power assist to humans steering vehicles, should avoid overheating the motors. Overheated motors may experience a diminished ability to provide torque. Sustaining vehicle wheels in a steering position against a tire-generated windup torque load may require enough energy from the motor that, when maintained, may overheat the motor.